The present disclosure relates generally to digital imaging and, more particularly, to compressing digital images having varying levels of image noise.
Digital imaging devices appear in handheld devices, computers, digital cameras, and a variety of other electronic devices. Once a digital imaging device acquires an image, an image processing pipeline may apply a number of image processing operations to generate a full color, processed, compressed image in a standardized image format.
While advances in imaging technology enable ever increasing image quality, storage and data transmission concerns, especially for portable devices, continue to drive image and video compression standards to achieve smaller file sizes with increased fidelity. Strategies to achieve smaller file sizes quickly and with minimal loss in fidelity are therefore desirable.